Invincible
by Sinner89
Summary: Right after President Lory knew Kyoko's feeling when seeing her being hugged by Ren, he decided to make Kyoko admitted her love for her senpai by any means. And maybe gave a little push to make Ren did the same. Where will it lead?
1. Chapter 1 Guillotine

**Invincible**

Abstract

Right after President Lory knew Kyoko's feeling when seeing her being hugged by Ren, he decided to make Kyoko admitted her love for her senpai by any means. And maybe gave a little push to make Ren did the same. Where will it lead? Hope you like it.

A/N: Hello minna… Hajimemashite… It's my first fanfic ever. Please be kind. English is not my dominant language so any correction are very much welcome. Comment and criticism are welcome. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat!

 _Italic_ line is character inner thought.

 **Chapter 1 Guillotine**

"Kami-sama… I don't want to face today. If only I can skip time to tomorrow. Haaaaah … as if that's gonna help. It's President I'm dealing with. Haaaaah…" Kyoko sighing deeply again and again feeling doomed to meet the most troublesome yet greatest person, the President of LME (Lory Majestic Entertainment), the biggest company in entertainment industry, Lory Takarada.

"No matter what I think, I don't have any choice. Gear up! Chop-chop! To the battlefield!"

With that, she took her leave from the old couple, the owner of the shop where she stayed, Darumaya, Okami and Taisho. Thinking what was going to happen to her while walking to the bus stop to get to the LME office. She had meeting with President today, right before her Natsu schedule at Box-R. Today supposed to be her break from Heel Siblings schedule but the President asked her to come by to his office before going to her shooting place.

When she arrived at LME, she headed straight to President's office. His ever effective aide, Sebastian, welcomed her at the door and announced her arrival.

"Good morning, Mogami-sama. The others have just arrived. Please follow me." He guide her into the President's office. "President, Mogami-sama has arrived here as well." Sebastian announced as he open the huge door in front of her.

"Oh… Mogami-kun, on-time as usual. Come in please!"

"Hai… Good morning, President." And just then she raised her head and got the full impact of a blazing handsome face of her senpai, Tsuruga Ren and his ever smiling manager, Yashiro Yukihito.

' _Get a hold of yourself Kyoko. Calm down and greet him, you stupid! Or he will be suspicious of your strange behaviour!'_ her inner self screaming desperately inside her head. Finally, after great effort she managed to make a smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." Kyoko said and gave a proper bow.

"Good morning, Mogami-san." Ren gave her one of his genuine smile. All happy seeing the girl he loved so desperately in the morning.

"Morning, Kyoko-chan! It's been long time!" Yashiro greet her, smiling so happy after not seeing her together with his charge for so long. And seeing those two together today made him wondered.

' _Hmm… They act strange. Did something happened when they were working as Heel Siblings? Maybe I'll ask Ren later.'_ Yashiro thought.

Unlike her forced to be calm façade, Kyoko's mind was in turmoil. Seeing her senpai in person without Cain disguise was hitting her hard. _'Oh for God's sake. I saw him last night. JUST last night. How come he looked more handsome in just one night? Look at the silky brown hair of him, waving slightly as he moves. The perfectly fit casual suit that hugged his well-toned body that I personally can attest to that. Why do I feel so happy to see him? How should I act in front of him after what I did to him that time?_ (refers to the kiss mark she made on Ren's neck) _I was practically sat on his stomach. I touched all over his bare chest, his toned abs, his soft skin, and I even kiss his forehead, then also that kiss mark I made on his neck. A mark that made by, quoting his own words, sucking the same spot, over and over, stubbornly as if you want to carve your desire to possess that person, so hard that it cause an internal bleeding under the skin, an extensive one I guess, since the mark was so dark. Whoa… How embarrassing! He must've thought I was some kind of those loose girl.'_ Kyoko thought frantically inside.

' _Oh oh… Did I do something wrong? Why hasn't she looked at me? Did I make her angry somehow? Oh, she's blushing now. Oh I would pay any amount just to know what's going on in that cute little head of her. Ah, maybe she's thinking that. How cute! She must've felt guilty about kissing me! And today is our first meeting without our disguise. She's awfully adorable.'_ Ren chuckled softly to himself, amused by the change of emotion that passed her face.

All the while, President Lory watched them with amusing expression on his face. _'Ah, Ren… you are completely love-struck.'_ Lory thought. _'Um, what was that? Did something happened other than what I saw? Hoho… Ren, what did you do to her?'_ Lory was pretty much enjoying the scene in front of him. _'Maybe I'll tease them a bit.'_ Lory grinned sneakily.

"Come on children, have a seat. Actually, Ren, I have something to tell you about Mogami-kun here," Lory said. And almost let out a laughter seeing how Kyoko's face turn blue.

"You haven't told anything to Ren, haven't you, Mogami-kun? You see, Ren, she seems couldn't tell you herself so I'll spell it out to you for her sake." Now he saw she trembled visibly.

"You know, Mogami-kun actually has…" he paused a little on purpose.

The gloomy and dark music was playing inside Kyoko's head. Apparently, being struck by the sight of his senpai's smile, she forgot the reason why the president wanted to meet her. _'It's time. After this, Tsuruga-san will hate me for sure. I'm totally dead. Kami-sama, please allow me to have a look at him for last time then maybe I will be able to survive after he hated me.'_ Kyoko silently prayed and stole a glance toward Ren. _'Please let me die quickly, President. Don't let me here under your guillotine for long. I can't bear it.'_ Kyoko begged inside.

"…final exam within next week. So I'm planning on giving Setsu a holiday back in England so that Mogami-kun can prepare for her exam in a more relaxing pace. Right, Mogami-kun?" Lory smiled broadly. Grinning from ear to ear looking at Kyoko.

"Is that so? Why didn't you just tell me before?" Ren asked softly. Feeling slightly hurt that she didn't trust him enough so she didn't tell him.

' _My HEART! Kami-sama… I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. That meanie President!'_ Kyoko screamed inside though she felt relieved. "Ha..Hai! I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san." She bowed deep, hid her relieved face.

"What are you sorry for, Mogami-san? That's nothing wrong with that. You should've told me. I'm not going to be angry for things like that, you know that right?" Ren asked lightly, feeling relieved that it's not something big. _'Fyuh, I thought it would be something like "she hate you" or "she can't forgive what you did to her" when looking at Kyoko's it's-the-end-of-the-world expression while Boss talking.'_ Ren sighed slowly.

"Of course, senpai. I was just worried you wouldn't take care of your health while I was away," Kyoko said and bowed deeply. _'I don't even realize it's already nearing the time for final exam, let alone tell him.'_ Kyoko sighed inwardly.

"Don't worry about me, Mogami-san. I'm sure I can feed myself when I'm hungry. I'll be okay." Ren assured her. Hoping she would feel more at ease and less guilty.

"Oh, one more thing, Ren. Mogami-kun means to say that she…" Lory acted as if it was an afterthought.

Once again Kyoko felt the guillotine is loosen above her head and she held her breath waited for the killing blow.

"…is worried that you'd be late if you are not on your way now to your photo shoot location." Lory was grinning once again. _'It's such a fun to tease those love birds.'_ Lory thought.

And once again, the tension was deflated quickly and abruptly. Damn Guillotine!


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

**INVINCIBLE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

 **Chapter 2 Revelation**

Ren and Yashiro took their leave and now it's only Kyoko and Lory left. Kyoko felt really tired mentally after Lory kept teasing her about her feeling.

"What's wrong, Mogami-kun? You looked like on the verge of death. Are you sick?" Lory asked innocently.

"No, President. I was scared somehow." Kyoko's voice was barely a whisper.

"Scared? Of what? Did you do something that can make me angry? Or maybe make Ren angry?" Lory intentionally dragged the name slowly.

Kyoko was instantly frozen.

"Please, Mogami-kun. I won't tell Ren about your feeling for him, so you can relax. I'm more concerned about how you really feel about him."

"Why?" Kyoko whispered softly.

"What do you mean by 'why', Mogami-kun? Of course I want to know how the development of my Love-Me Section members' love life is. After all, that's the main reason I created that." Lory said.

"Why wouldn't you tell Tsuruga-san about my feeling toward him? I thought you would tell him happily while dancing Samba as soon as you know about it, President." Kyoko asked him frankly.

"Why! First of all, that's between you and him. Though I must say, I wouldn't mind help acting Cupid for you, if you want me to. But still, I won't interfere in anyone love life rudely, you know!" Lory pouted slightly."

"Don't you like helping people to find love?" Kyoko asked confusedly.

"Listen, Mogami-kun. Love is something you find yourself, and to find true love, you have to go through its trial and error, its happiness and sadness, its anger and forgiveness. Only then you may find the love that you can nurture to grow into true love. Of course things such as fate and destiny also take part. There are countless possibilities how things turn when it includes love. So, no. I will not interfere unless you ask me. I'd rather watch where it goes and enjoy the process." Lory said proudly of his speech.

Kyoko found that his speech somehow made her remembered the loss of so many love in her life. She realized that she couldn't make any comparison of love as she never knew any form of love before.

"You are absolutely wrong there, Kyoko-chan," Lory sudden call of her given name pulled Kyoko back from her contemplation and realized that she said that out loud.

"You maybe think that you never had family love, but you have your landlords' love. They care about you so much. Even my cute granddaughter, Maria, happily called you her Nee-san. Her beloved sister. And what is that if not love? You may say that you never experience friendship yet you are surrounded by people who called themselves as your friends and of course Kotonami-san is especially different as you already said that you love her. Is that not love? You even claimed that you lost your ability to love after that singer brat broke your heart yet you are feeling deeply in love with Ren. So Kyoko, you have never lost love in your life at all." Lory explained lovingly.

Kyoko cried silently while listening to Lory explanation.

"So do you have something to tell me, Kyoko-chan?" Lory asked softly.

"I love Okami and Taisho and I am grateful they actually love me back. I love Moko-chan dearly and it's amazing that she can also love me." Crying openly she continued, "I'm in love with Tsuruga-san and no matter what I think, I'm not worthy of his love, Sachou." (a/n: Sachou=president in Japanese)

"That's not for you to tell, Kyoko-chan. So, what are you going to do after now you admit that you love him?" Lory asked.

"Not a thing, Sachou." Kyoko answered sternly.

"And you will do anything and everything to keep your feelings for him hidden? Even if later he has girlfriend? Can you sincerely congratulate him and wish him happiness when he getting married to someone else? Can you even smile when that happened, Kyoko-chan?" Lory asked her carefully.

"Of course. I will do exactly that. I will do as professional actress do. I will act it out perfectly." Kyoko said surely as if answering a challenge. That would be perfect if not for the violent tears that ran out of her beautiful golden orbs.

Lory let Kyoko cried her heart out and asked Sebastian to get a vanity mirror. Then he placed the mirror in front of the crying girl.

"Here, Kyoko-chan. Look at the true face of a girl in love. Face it. Don't run away from it. And then you can tell me everything that weighing in your heart. Maybe after you talk it out, you will find something that will help you start your journey to get your true love." Said Lory softly.

Kyoko was crying while staring at her mirage. _'So much for only admitting my feeling. I feel as if something rips my heart out when I picture Tsuruga-san with someone else in my mind. I can't even let myself thinking of that possibility, let alone congratulating him if that happen.'_ And the thought of that made her heart clenched tightly once more.

"So, Kyoko-chan, since when exactly you love Ren?" Lory asked lightly.

"I don't know exactly, Sachou. But somehow I felt it clearly right before Katsuki test on Dark Moon. Tsuruga-san struggled and troubled a lot by Katsuki. Claiming he didn't know how to and didn't deserve love. Only seeing him like that, I want to try everything in my power to help him at the very least to ease his worry to the point that I willingly be anything, even a chicken." Kyoko chuckled slightly at the thought of Bo.

Lory raised his eyebrows confused at what is the chicken has anything to do with the whole Katsuki thing.

"That has frighten me so much that I denied even his presence as much as possible. But still I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him suffer alone. So I put on my disguise as Bo, the chicken mascot of the TBM program, and approached him. I told myself that I can at least face him while acting."

' _Damn! That long! And I don't know at all. Didn't realized anything even the slightest. So annoying. Damn her and her undeniable acting talent. She is just that good. I thought my plot to get them together as Heel Sibling that made them closer and get her realize her feeling. Argh… I feel totally duped.'_ Lory clearly pouting while listening to Kyoko's story.

"While listening to his story, I learn that he might in love with a high school girl. I was beyond happy to find out about that and told him that he can use that feeling for his acting. But he showed me a very painful smile and said that even when she is not a high school student he still won't be able to love her since he doesn't deserve anyone love. And the scary thing is, I feel relieved that he won't love anyone at all and that's good for me. I am such a terrible person, Sachou. I was happy hearing his suffering. Then I loathed love once again for it made me a terrible person."

And the gloomy cloud cover her eyes again. "I did everything I could and tried to attach every single lock that surround my heart. But it failed magnificently and once again I turn into the ugliest part of me which was drown in love. What should I do now, Sachou?" Kyoko asked desperately.

"The most beautiful and interesting part of love is you can do anything you want with it, my dear. You can hide it all you want or show it to the world. You can keep it or even throw it. You can drown in dread or enjoy it happily. Everything is up to you, Kyoko-chan." Lory answer wisely.

' _I told him everything I can share. I even asked some advice. I am feeling not so bad and a bit happy actually. Might as well take his advice and enjoy it as much as I can. And maybe, if I can be a better actress and he finally acknowledge me as his equal, maybe I will have a chance to make him like me or even love me.'_ Kyoko thought. She felt her worries gone. The weight on her heart lessen. And finally the world seemed brighter when you admit that you live in the same world as the person you love.

"Hai Sachou! Thank you so much for everything I have, every chance I got, and the feeling I found! I owe everything to you!" Kyoko got up then bowed deeply conveying her gratitude to the man who granted everything precious to her.

"There's no such thing! It's all you. I merely give you a chance to pursue everything you want. You are LME member and by extension my family. And I love and hold my family dearly. Nothing such as debt between families, Kyoko-chan." Lory pat Kyoko's head lightly as he would to his granddaughter Maria.

"Now go freshen up. Sebastian will take you to Box-R shooting location. And no! I don't wanna hear any excuses Kyoko-chan! You will go with Sebastian, period." Lory said sternly.

Kyoko smiled helplessly and nodded then bowed deeply once more and go to her next schedule.

' _It's time to let Natsu play. She's into some fun and she's going to make everyone get it for her.'_ Kyoko smiled widely looking at the bright sky outside and unlimited future ahead her. She started walking toward the parking lot, knowing that Sebastian would be waiting there.

Bzzzzzt….bzzzzzt…..bzzzzzt….

Her phone was set to vibrate during meeting so it took some time until she realized that her phone was ringing. Looking at the screen, she smiled and immediately answered.

"Hai, moshi-moshi…" Kyoko said cheerfully.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I do hope for review. Please be patient with me. I'll try to regularly update.


End file.
